


Interested

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. A certain student appeals to a vampire.





	Interested

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Professor Lockwood tilted his head to one side after he turned to Anne Arthur. He disregarded his other students. There was something about her. Something interesting. Anne's fair hair. Her light eyes. 

Professor Lockwood recalled his vampire bride burning at the stake in Salem centuries ago. He smiled. Sarah reincarnated.

 

THE END


End file.
